The invention concerns a flap drive system for a flap mounted movably to a furniture carcass, the flap drive system being arranged at a side wall of the furniture carcass. The flap drive system includes a mechanical actuating unit having an actuating arm which can be connected to the flap and a force storage means acting on the actuating arm, and an electric drive fixed to the mechanical actuating unit for driving the flap. The electric drive has at least one electric motor and a transmission stage which permits a transmission of force from the electric drive to the mechanical actuating unit.
Flap drive systems for a flap mounted movably to a furniture carcass are already known and are illustrated, for example, in WO 2008/134786. The disadvantage there is that this flap drive system is only designed for mechanical actuating units which are sized for this system and therefore cannot be mounted to different mechanical actuating units. It is thus necessary to produce, for each mechanical actuating unit, an electric drive which has specific dimensions for same, and that is linked to high cost levels.